thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Keefer
| residence = | education = Columbia University Graduate School of Journalism | affiliation = News Night | profession = Executive Producer | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Taken | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Maggie Jordan (girlfriend) | others = | actor = Thomas Sadoski | seasons = 1 | episodes = 10 appearances | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Donald Keefer is an Executive Producer for News Night. Biography News Night Departure Anchor Will McAvoy embarrasses himself with a rant during a college question and answer session and Don elects to move to the 22:00 program with Will's co-anchor Elliot Hirsch. Don tries to convince his girlfriend Margaret Jordan to leave with him but she is one of the minority who insist on remaining loyal to Will. Deepwater Horizon oil spill Don's last act for News Night is to clash with incoming senior producer Jim Harper pver the significance of an explosion at the BP Deepwater Horizon oil rig. Jim convinces Will that the story is important and Will dismisses Don and the rest of the outgoing staff two weeks early (with pay) so that the program can focus on the spill. Don is proven wrong when the explosion leads to an ongoing oil spill and environmental disaster and News Night's coverage of the disaster leads the field. Elliot Hirsch program News Night 2.0 In the wake of Don's departure Mac announces a new approach for News Night, a complete overhaul of the way the news was covered based on three "I"s: 1) Is this information we need in the voting booth? 2) Is this the best possible form of the argument? 3) Is the story in historical context? The first broadcast for the new approach is disastrous, partly due to Maggie botching a pre-interview due to a past personal relationship. The staff licks their wounds at a karaoke bar after the broadcast. Don comes in and criticizes Maggie and they have a fight. Will McAvoy's apology Don is insulted when Will McAvoy issues an on air apology for the failings of the News Night program to accurately report the news and inform the electorate because of concern over ratings. Don is upset that the apology makes it look as though he was partly responsible and because it makes his ratings driven 22:00 program seem silly. He sees the apology while drinking at a bar and goes to the News Night studio to confront Jim Harper. He tells Jim that he is capable of delivering the program that they are working towards and confides his frustrations. When Jim tries to discuss it with him he ends the conversation abruptly. He later realizes that Maggie worked on the apology without discussing it with him and she explains that it was for staff eyes only. The apology aired at the opening of the show on Monday, April 26, 2010. The 112th Congress elections News Night focuses a portion of its coverage on the Tea Party and their views, funding and co-opting of the Republican Party. The incisive coverage culminates with a live broadcast in November 2010 on the day of the 112th Congressional elections where the Tea Party win many seats. Don co-produces the program wit Mac because of Elliot's involvement as a co-anchor. Don continues to have a fractious relationship with Maggie. As a former Executive Producer of News Night Don is upset by the program's new direction as it paints his ratings driven follow-up in a bad light. Don's personal and professional frustration causes friction with Elliot. Elliot tells him to either make up with Maggie or get over her, telling him that his attitude is putting his job at risk. Don opts to reconcile with Maggie. End of 2010 Don attends the News Night New Years Eve party on December 31, 2010 and announces that he intends to set Jim up with Maggie's roommate Lisa. Jim and Lisa's date goes well and he agrees to see her again. He lies to Maggie and says that they will not be going out again. Don tells Maggie that Jim and Lisa are going on a second date despite Jim's claims to the contrary. Don tricks Maggie into calling Jim and then calls Lisa's phone. Maggie hears Lisa's Rod Stewart ringtone in the background, and realizes that she is sleeping with Jim. Gabrielle Giffords shooting On Saturday January 8, 2011 Don comes into work after hearing about the shooting of Representative Gabrielle Giffords. He helps to produce the show's live coverage of the incident. When a false report spreads on Fox, CNN and MSNBC that the Congresswoman is dead Reese Lansing charges into the studio to convince Will to report her death. Will refuses and Don backs him up. Moments later reports that she is alive and in surgery are confirmed. Will tells Don that he is a true news man. February 2011 News Night covers civil unrest in Cairo after the Egyption president refuses to leave his post despite losing the election. Elliot Hirsch travels to Cairo to report from the scene but is forced to remain inside when riots break out. Don is disappointed that Elliot is not out in the middle of things. After the show Neal Sampat raises the idea of using a stringer in Cairo to get better coverage, having already established contact with someone using the alias "Amen". Don gets word that Elliot went out into the riots and was attacked. Elliot is battered but alive, and on his way back to the USA. Don feels responsible for provoking Elliot's actions. Elliot is welcomed back to the newsroom. Don is annoyed when Charlie insists that Elliot take time off to recover. Amen goes missing in Cairo. Charlie hosts a crisis meeting and the senior staff go to demand help from Reese Lansing, who proves to be out of the building after Don tries to knock down his door. The staff struggle to locate Amen while also prepping their next show. Will speaks to Don about his anger over the events. Neal discovers that Amen is in Egyptian military custody and that they are demanding an extortionate ransom. Will pays for Amen's release. Mac arranges for the staff to each give Will a cheque to contribute, mimicking a scene from one of Will's favorite films, Rudy. Behind the scenes Don is a major character in the first season. He is played by starring cast member Thomas Sadoski and debuts in the series pilot "We Just Decided To". Appearances Category:Characters Category:Males Category:News Night staff Category:Atlantic Cable News employees Category:Americans